Her Mr Right
by lucycharmed19
Summary: Bella is down in the dumps from being the third wheel to Jasper and Alice. She's confesses to Alice of her innermost desires and Alice find the perfect solution to Bella's romance problems. Alice will become Bella's "Mr. Right"
1. Chapter 1

This story is all human! Oh and Edward Cullen doesn't exist..yet. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight! Although I wish I owned Jasper.. Anyways, on with the story! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Alice POV

The final bell rang off at Forks High School to alert us that classes for the week were over until Monday. I gathered my belongings and headed out the door of my Calculus classroom without even thinking about it twice. I made my way through the students to get to my locker, which was fairly easy cause there was only about fifty people in the hallway and I was short so I could see through them, and I found my best friend Isabella Swan standing besides it. I immediately took off skipping in my pixie like way to get to her faster which of course ended up making Bella laugh. After three seconds, I finally reached her.

"Hey Bells. Hope you weren't standing here very long." I said.

"Nope, just got here. So you ready for our slumber party tonight Ali?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"Bella, I'm always ready for our sleepover. Is that even a necessary question to ask me since we do this every week?" We both laughed. Then I felt two hands snake their way to hug my stomach from behind my back. The waft of air sent the 'DKNY Be Delicious' cologne scent to my nose that could only be of one person, my boyfriend Jasper. I snuggled back into him and turned to face him with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey Darlin'" Jasper drawled. I loved the way his southern accent sounded coming out of his mouth. It got me so weak and riled up. I melted against my soul mate's body.

"Hey Jazzy" I said like a giddy schoolgirl.

"So where am I takin' my beautiful girl out tonight?" Jasper asked while hugging me even tighter. I looked at Bella and saw that her head was down and her face looked sad. I made a mental note to ask her tonight. I hated seeing my Bells sad. It broke my heart. I turned back to Jasper to answer his question.

"Sorry Jazzy but I can't go out with you tonight. Me and Bella are having our weekly sleepover at her house and it's sort of a tradition between us that we cannot break out of." I turned to face Bella to see if she was still sad and it looked as if she hadn't moved an inch. I was starting to get worried about her. I turned back to Jasper when I heard him speak.

"Okay Darlin'. I really wanted to spend time with you tonight but I can wait till you guys are done. You girls have fun tonight. Bella take care of my girl for me, will ya?" We looked at Bella who gave a fake smile and nodded towards us. "I'll text you later Alice. I gotta get to football practice or the coach'll have my head. Love you." Jasper leaned down towards me for a kiss and I tiptoed to make it easier for him. When we broke apart, I told him that I loved him too as we went our separate ways.

I turned towards Bella who still had her fake smile on her face as if to throw me off and make me believe she was fine. I decided to let it go and we walked to the parking lot to get our cars. Today the people were nice and left two open parking spots that were side by side which allowed both me and Bella to park next to each other.

"What time do you want me to be at your house?" I asked Bella.

"Is five alright with you? That way I'll be done making dinner for Charlie. Me and you can order pizza or something later tonight." Bella said.

"Five is fine. See you then!" I called out to Bella while getting into my canary yellow Porshe to head on home to start packing. I always do things at the last minute. Very bad habit. I left the parking lot in record time leaving Bella behind on her old rusty red truck, giving me time to think about why her face looked so sullen. I came up with nothing and decided to let it rest until tonight when we could talk freely with each other, no interruptions.

I got home after fifteen minutes and ran straight for the front door. I didn't pay attention to how I parked and I didn't care. If my brother Emmett or his girlfriend Rosalie had a problem, then I could weasel my way out of it. I shoved the door open causing my mom, Esme, who was in the living room lounging on the couch with a book, to stand up straight and scream. I told my mom that I was sorry for scaring her like that and I gave her a hug and kiss. I explained that today was mine and Bella's sleepover and she said that she remembered and pulled out my favorite overnight bag. My mom was the best mom in the whole world!

Once I reached my room, I grabbed my bag and stuffed my clothes in along with my toothbrush and other necessary things. It took me five minutes, a new record. I looked forward to tonight every week. I loved spending girl time with Bella, just us two, because we could tell each other our problems or just gush over things and they would only be between us. She was the perfect best friend any girl could ever ask for. I thanked my lucky stars to have befriended her first before Lauren or Jessica did on her first day at Forks High transferring from Phoenix. I glanced at the clock and it read 4:10. I had time for myself to unwind before I headed out so I decided to lay on my bed for a couple of minutes to rest my eyes. After what I thought was two minutes, I opened my eyes to see that the clock read 4:45. Crap!

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I ran right past Rosalie and Emmett who were making out by the staircase and turned towards the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom and told her to tell dad, Carlisle, that I would be out. I got to the Porshe and headed to Bella's house. I might have sped a tinsey-whinsey bit because it usually took me twenty minutes but I managed to make it in ten. At least the cops didn't see me but if they did, I could've charmed my way out of it and have Charlie taken it out of my record for me.

I made it to Bella's house and was outside her house at 5:05. I rang the doorbell like I usually do and I heard Bella scream for me to come in. I went inside and saw she was in the kitchen hovering over the stove making meat and potatoes with rice for Charlie. That was my favorite dinner to date that Bella has ever made for me. It smelled heavenly. I loved Bella's cooking. She was a great cook and it tasted as wonderful going into my mouth as the smell went into my nose. Compared to her, I'm not a good cook but she says otherwise. I have only eaten her cooking a couple of times because she's embarrassed that her cooking is no good. I've denied it to her many times but of course she doesn't listen. I cherished those rare meals that she has made for me.

"Hey! It smells delicious!" I squealed.

Bella turned her face to meet mine for a smile and quick Hi and turned back to attend to the dinner.

"I'm almost done here. If you'd like to go to my room to put your things away, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Bella said over her shoulder.

I retreated to her bedroom. It was very plain and simple, painted a not-so-dark blue on the walls, with her bed facing the wall that held the door. She had two of her favorite stuffed animals on top of her bed. She never slept without them, a childhood habit of hers. Her bookshelf, tv, and her computer where located by the wall that housed the window, her closet in the other wall. No matter how plain her room was, I loved it because it represented the exact person that only I never knew Bella to be and I instantly felt comforted. I sat on her bed waiting for her and she came in two minutes later.

We got to our nonstop talking once she closed her bedroom door only to be interrupted by Charlie telling us that he was home. By the time Bella and I were winding down with our conversation, our talk was cut short by Bella's stomach. We laughed and were shocked to find that the time was five minutes till 9. We laughed again when my stomach followed her lead and we called the pizza place to have them deliver a pizza with half pepperoni, Bella's favorite, and half cheese, my favorite. We changed into our pajamas to get comfy and continued talking until the pizza guy showed up at the door. Bella went down to pay him while I made a blanket couch with pillows for us on the floor to eat in front of the tv while watching Across the Universe, our favorite movie. She came back up with the pizza and we both went down to get drinks, chips, and candy.

When we felt absolutely sure that we had everything, we started the movie. We ate, drank, and recited the movie lines by heart, her saying all the guy parts and me the girl parts. The best part of the movie time was that when would act out the scenes that had Jude and Lucy, we would go all out and hold hands and flirt and just be silly over acting the scenes. God I loved my best friend!

The movie finished at 11:30 and we were still laughing while taking all the trash downstairs waking up a sleeping Charlie in the living room. We ran back up the stairs and sat back down on the blankets while I started painting her toe nails. We were making small talk about planning a senior trip to La Push and that's when I remembered her sullen face from earlier at school.

"Bella?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Bella responded with a small smirk on her face. I stopped painting her toe

"Earlier at school when I met you at the lockers you were all smiles but when I was with Jasper, I saw your face and you looked really sad." I said getting quieter into a whisper until the last word came out of my mouth. The smirk on Bella's face disappeared. I grabbed her hand into both of mine.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked genuinely looking into her eyes to show her the amount of worry and concern I had for her. She squeezed my hand and gave me a fake smile before saying the she was fine.

"Bella.." I began but she stopped me.

"Ali, I swear I'm fine. I guess it's just cause I'm jealous of you and Jasper." Bella confessed.

"Jealous of me and Jazzy? Why would you be jealous of us?" I asked curiously. Bella stood up and started pacing the room.

"Because Ali. I see the way that you two look at each other. You guys are always holding hands and kissing and cuddling. You two are so in love. And I'm jealous because I've never had the chance to experience that. I've never had a boyfriend to care for or to hold hands with and now that I'm always around you and Jazzy, I feel left out. I want someone to tell me they love me and say they care for me." Bella stood still and I stood up to my full height which was still five inches shorter than Bella. I looked her in her eyes.

"But I care for you Bella. I love you with all my heart and you know that!"

Bella chuckled and looked back at me, "I know you love me Alice but that's not enough for me! I want a BOY to tell me that they love me. I want a boy to be in 'love' with me and kiss me. I want to feel protected by him and to call him my boyfriend. But I know that it's impossible because I'm so plain and ugly that no boy would want me." Bella's voice started to crack at the end of her sentence and saw a tear fall down the side of her right cheek.

I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her so tight that you'd think she was leaving me forever and I would never let her go.

"You're not ugly Bella. You're beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to have you! I know that for a fact." I reassured her.

Bella gave into the hug and hugged me back even harder and started to cry. I felt so bad for my best friend. It hurts me to see her go through pain like this and keeping all her feelings bottled up like this without getting it out in the open. I wish there was something I could do…

_Wait. There is something I could do. I have to find the perfect guy for Bella._

I looked up to see Bella starting to calm down. I started to pull away from the hug just to see Bella's face which was red and puffy. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers and it was like if we could read each other's souls. I pulled away and grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. We laid down and just stared at the ceiling. I was waiting for Bella to fully calm down before I said anything.

"Ali?" Bella finally spoke after a couple of minutes of silence. I turned to face her and found she was already staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for drowning you into my problems. It wasn't fair of me to do that to you." Bella apologized.

I sat up and giggled. "Bella, I'm your best friend! Of course you're not being a burden on me! I love that you trust me enough to tell me your inner most desires and problems."

Bella sat up too. "I'm sorry Ali. I just didn't wanna tell you because you were so happy with Jasper. I guess I still need to wait for my Prince Charming." Bella smiled.

_I am going to find him for you, Bella. I promise! I won't get you anyone that doesn't meet my standards for you._

We started talking again about boys and Jasper and stuff until we were both laughing like how we were before this whole conversation.

It was close to 2:30am now and we were getting sleepy. So we got up and put everything that was on the floor away and in its respected place. After we cleaned up, we slid under the covers of Bella's bed. Our conversation continued in small talk and whispers in bed until we both couldn't stay awake anymore.

"Ali, remember when we were growing up and we used to be the bride and groom with each other?" Bella asked.

I giggled. "How could I not remember, Bells? I used to be the bride all the time because I was so tiny and you were the groom cause you were super tall! And the dresses that I used to wear and the coat that you used to use from your dad. So many memories.." I recalled laughing. I loved growing up with my best friend. We were always there for each other and it would always be that way between us.

"Yeah. We would always get married every weekend, but then when we found out that we couldn't get married to each other because we were both girls and we had to marry a boy, we were crushed. We would always tell each other that if only one of us was a boy that we would have been the happiest and most perfect married couple alive!" Bella said and I smiled and laughed about the memories we shared growing up. Five minutes after our trip down memory lane, Bella fell asleep and I was about to fall asleep too when it hit me like a lightning bolt. What Bella said was the solution to the problem.

_If one of us were a guy, we'd have the perfect relationship._

I knew what I had to do know! I would have to become the 'boy' that Bella has always dreamed about to make her happy. I would have to turn into the guy version of myself! It's Perfect! It sure as hell won't be easy and I will have to enlist in the aid of both Emmett and Rosalie but I don't care. Right now, I am on a mission to make my best friend happy and dammit I will! I'm going to become her Mr. Right.

* * *

Review to let me know if I should continue on with Chapter 2! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not posting this chapter up sooner. It was supposed to be up last month but I completely lost track of everything and I let other stuff get in the way. Anyways, sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight! Although I wish I owned Jasper… Anyways, on with the story! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Alice POV

I left Bella's house around 11 in the morning with Operation 'Bella's Mr. Right' at the very front of my mind. I couldn't sleep at all just thinking of how I was going to pull this off. I kind of had a semi worked out plan in my head but I still needed help. Big help. As soon as I had piled my overnight bag into my Porshe and got myself settled into the driver's seat, I dialed Emmett's number and I made sure to tell him that I needed to talk to both him and Rosalie as soon as possible.

I drove off the Swan's driveway and drove at a shockingly slow rate of 50 mph the entire car ride back to my house to give me enough time to think of how exactly to implicate my plan efficiently. Arriving home, I noticed Rosalie's car was already in the driveway. _It's now or Never._ Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my bag, opened the front door to my house and noticed my parents cuddled together lounging on the sofa watching _'Amelie.'_ I literally swear those two could possibly- no literally be the World's Most Awesomest Parents! I smiled at the sight of them before me before I quietly went up the stairs to my room to leave my bag. Leave to me to get the biggest surprise of finding my brother and his girlfriend already waiting for me in my room, talking amongst themselves as to what it was that I possibly needed to talk to them about. As soon as they saw me at the doorway they both turned their heads and stood up simultaneously. Emmett immediately ran to me and grabbed my shoulders, worry clearly written across his face.

"Oh God Ali! Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Please don't tell me that whatever it is that you have to us is bad! Oh God! Are you pregnant? Please don't tell me you're pregnant! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! I swear to God that I'll kill that son of a bitch bastard Jasper Whitlock with my bare hands and rip him apart limb by limb!" Emmett said outraged with forming angry riled up tears in his eyes.

"Emmy! Emmy calm down!" I grabbed his large buff arms as best I could to calm him down. He finally calmed down enough after about a minute for me to keep going on with my reassurance that I was okay. I grabbed his face in both my hands as best as my tiny arms would extend and made him face me and look into my eyes. "I'm not pregnant and I have no intention of becoming a mommy anytime soon so don't worry about that Emmy Bear."

Emmett took a deep sullen breath in and exhaled it relief. "Geez Ali. You got my all scared and worried over nothing!" Emmett leaned down to whisper into my ear. "And don't be calling me Emmy Bear when Rose is over." I smiled and agreed pulling my shoulders out of Emmett's clasped hands.

"Now can I please talk to you guys without any over reacting from Emmett?" I looked between Emmett and Rosalie and Emmett went to join her on my bed. When I saw their focus of attention on me, I started to explain to them my plan and reasons about why I should be Bella's Mr. Right. Once I was done, both Emmett and Rosalie looked at me as if I was an alien with a third eye and they were both left speechless and they faced each other and then faced back to me repeatedly. After a couple of moments of silence, I was starting to get worried and scared until Emmett was the one to break the tension.

"Ali, are you insane? Have you gone mental?" Emmett started walk towards me again but I moved back a bit causing him to freeze in his steps.

"No Emmett I'm perfectly sane. I just feel really bad about Bella being super lonely and there are no guys out there perfect enough for her. I want her to be happy." I said with a big amount of emotion in my voice.

"Alice she WILL be happy when she finds that someone when the time is right. And that boy will be born biologically male and will be perfect for her. Both you and her just need to wait for the right guy to come along at the right time." Emmett tried to persuade me to thinking clearly. It was starting to work on his behalf until Rosalie startled me out of my thoughts and spoke.

"I think I'm going to agree with Alice on this one Em. I have seen the way Isabella acts at school when she sees couples in the hallway. She looks extremely lonely and heartbroken, especially when she is around Alice and Jasper. She has to be feeling like the third wheel to every couple around the school. And with the amount of expertise knowledge that Alice has about what Bella wants in a guy, she could literally pull it off." Rosalie said looking off into the distance with a small smirk laid upon her lips. Now it was Emmett's turn to look wide eyed at his girlfriend.

"Rosie why are you provoking this? This isn't a good plan at all. If Bella was to find out that her "boyfriend" really is her best friend Alice, everyone will get hurt. You all need to think this through.." Emmett was pleading holding Rosalie's hands in his. He looked into her eyes and deeply and sincerely said, "Please…"

Rosalie look Emmett straight back into his eyes with that same amount of emotion he was showing her. "Em, I am thinking this through. Alice doing this could bring Bella out of her rut. A little weekend to show her that not all chivalry is dead and that hope is not lost for her. It's the perfect plan. The best girl friend turned boyfriend. What friend would ever even think of doing that for her best friend? If I got the chance to disguise up as the perfect man for my sad best friend, I would do it in a heartbeat just to make her happy." Emmett let his arms drop from Rosalie's hands. He looked baffled beyond words could comprehend. He looked between me and Rosalie trying to find his voice.

"Rosie-" Emmett started said in disbelief but couldn't finish his sentence. Rosalie turned away from Emmett's gaze and looked at me.

"Alice, I am going to help you carry out your plan whether Emmett likes it or not. I will help you with whatever you need, clothes, makeup, extreme high heels. You name it and I'll be there. I'm not saying that it will be flawless but I believe that we can pull this one off." Rosalie full on smiled.

"Thanks Rosalie! You are the best!" I ran to hug her tightly and then I let her go to face Emmett, who still looked confused.

"Emmy, how about it? Are you in or are you out?" I asked him trying to pull off my please-do-this-one-for-me-or-I'll-cry face. Emmett was still in disbelief as he faced me but he broke out of his trance to say what was on his mind.

"Ali…as much as I resent the entire plan, yes I'll help you too. You knew I would say yes anyways. I never say no to you." Emmett chuckled and started to rub his neck. I ran into his open arm and he pulled me in tighter to him. "I just have one little tiny question Ali. How are you going to do this with Jasper in the picture? Are you going to let him in on this little operation?"

I literally froze. I didn't think about how my love would be affected by this throughout my entire plan. I love Jasper more than anything in this world but I don't want him to get involved in this. It would be too weird for all of us if he were to be involved in it. I tried to formulate a plan in my head on what would be the best plan for us to follow but I came out blank. I started to panic, my heart rate increased and my palms started sweating and. Emmett sensed my muscles tightening and he hugged me even tighter, bringing me back to reality.

"Hey I'm sorry for bringing that up Ali but I can tell that you didn't think about Whitlock in this plan." Emmett started to apologize.

"If I may, I have a suggestion," Rosalie said. "This façade is only going to last what a weekend if that? So maybe keeping Jasper under wraps isn't that bad of an idea. He won't have to know anything that we are planning since this plan is going to go away faster than anyone can say 'Jasper Whitlock'."

I looked at Rosalie and it dawned on me that what she said made perfect sense. "Okay Rosalie. No one besides us three will know about this. Promise?" I looked between both Emmett and Rosalie and they both nodded in agreement. I moved out of Emmett's embrace as Emmett started speaking.

"Okay, so now what do we do?"

"We are going to have to come up with a cover story of who I am going to be." I responded. We all walked to the other side of my room that was like a mini living room. I had a white love seat in the corner on top of a furry purple rug. Then my mom Esme bought me a coffee table to have in the center of the love seat with an added armchair facing the opposite way of the couch. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the love seat while I took a seat in the armchair. Emmett was the first to start speaking.

"So Alice. I guess the first thing we have to decide is this persona that you are going to portray."

"I have been thinking about it a lot. Bella loves her perfect guy to be sweet and kind. Honesty and faithfulness are the most important factors. She doesn't really care about looks or anything like that so we should be good on that level. But since Rosalie and myself are really good with makeup and stuff, we should get myself looking to a good looking stance." I said with a chuckle and Rosalie giggled.

"So do you have a man picked out for you to practice your new mannerisms from?" Emmett asked.

I laughed at the amount of suggestions that Emmett was giving to make sure everything was thought of. I knew that he wanted for him to teach me these things. Rosalie and I picked up on his insinuation for bringing it up and I decided to play with him a little. "I was thinking maybe imitating George Clooney or Leonardo Dicaprio, you know, good heartfelt men."

"Oooo! What gorgeous men! Great personalities they have." Rosalie added and I laughed. Emmett looked offended and sad as I predicted so we told him that we were kidding and that I was going to learn how to walk and talk from him starting Monday. He instantly smiled at that.

"Now the only two things left to do are to come up with a cover story and shopping for new clothes. Alice, do you have a story in mind that we could somehow revolve the plan around?" Rosalie asked.

In truth, I hadn't thought of the exact way that I would enter into Bella's life as the perfect man for her. "Sorry Rosalie. I tried to think of different scenarios but nothing that popped into my head made sense."

"It's okay that's why Em and I are here. So let's see… Since this 'guy' isn't going to be from around here, I say that he should live somewhere in the close but not too close proximity of Forks. Seattle maybe?" Rosalie suggested.

"Good distance, but Seattle still seems too close to Forks, Rose. How about Spokane instead?" Emmett suggested.

"Okay. "I" will live in Spokane but since I plan to put my plan into action during the Christmas vacation period, "I" will be visiting from Spokane to visit some of "my" friends." I said liking the plan so far.

"Alice it's perfect! Since I know a lot of people, Bella won't suspect that I know you from Spokane and you could say that you came to visit friends in Seattle but when you told me that you were close by Forks, I dragged you out for a weekend with me to get to know Emmett and I could host a party!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"That's perfect! I love it! Rose you're amazingly brilliant! Eek! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed while getting up from my seat and ran to hug her from across the coffee table.

"Since we only have four weeks till vacation time and we already have the story down and the mannerism lessons starting Monday, what's next on the agenda?" Emmett questioned.

Me and Rosalie looked at each other and laughed as she made her way to stand up. We turned back to Emmett who had this adorable face of confusion and uncertainty. He obviously didn't know. Poor, sweet, naïve Emmy-bear.

"Shopping!" Rosalie and I screamed simultaneously and ran out of my room making our way downstairs, only stopping to get our purses and coats. Hearing Emmett's booming laugh coming from behind us, we made our way out the door shouting a goodbye to mine and Emmett's parents before settling in Emmett's jeep; Emmett in the driver's seat obviously, Rosalie in the passenger's side, and me in the backseat.

"Ready to go shopping?" Emmett asked the most rhetorical question known to women all over the world. However, before I could answer his question, my phone ringer started going off to that familiar tune of the song Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" that only one person has. I was caught completely off guard.

"Jazzy.. Hey"

"Hey Darlin'. Did I catch you at a bad time? You sound like if you're busy or somethin'." Jasper said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I was starting to feel really guilty about all this. How could I keep this from him?

"Not busy persay. I'm just waiting in the jeep about to go shopping with Rosalie and Emmett." I answered feeling a bit guilty.

"Okay. Be careful Darlin'. If Emmett kills you while drivin' that jeep, he will meet his death through my fists." Jasper said and I laughed at his joke. He always knows how to make me feel a lot better when I'm down. I truly love that man.

"Oh, I'll tell him alright. So do we have a date tonight sweetie?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am. We are going to Chez Roux for dinner and then a movie, with a simple dessert to top of our evening with some Starbucks coffee in Port Angeles," Jasper stated but then quickly added, "at least if that's alright with you. If you don't want to, we can always do whatever you want. I don't care as long as I'm with my Darlin' Alice." He made me tear up a bit from his loving words and caring nature. He is the most wonderful man in the world. I don't know how I became so lucky to have Jasper Whitlock in my life. He really is the love of my life.

"That sounds wonderful, Jazzy. I'll call you when I come back home..wait, no. I'll call you when I'm home AND I have my outfit and makeup on. It will save you some waiting time." I giggled into the phone. I heard him giving a guttural laugh.

"It's okay Ali. I'll wait for you 'til the end of time. I'll never leave you." I felt the tears start to roll down from my eyes.

"I love you Jazzy. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I replied to him with the obvious tone of me crying happy tears evident in my voice.

"Love ya too Ali. See you later." Jasper did an over the phone kiss before he hung up with me. He is literally the love of my live. I love him to death.

"You okay Alice?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little guilty for keeping this from him. But it's the right thing. He cannot know. He's better off not knowing." I said more to persuade myself than to answer Rosalie.

"So anyways, to answer my unanswered question, who's ready to go shopping?" Emmett asked trying to lighten up the air. I had to have a happy face on to make Emmett believe that I was okay. I immediately went into my lessons of acting skills from classes I took in middle school and responded in a happy tone, "We are!" and with that, we were reversing in the jeep from our house and we were off.

Emmett let the hood of his jeep down since there was no rain in the clouds, me and Rosalie let our hair down to let it fly in the air. As we were driving out of Forks city limits, Emmett asked me the question that was perhaps the most pivotal in this entire plan.

"So since we have your story all made up, I just have one question to ask you."

"What is it, Em?"

"What's your new name going to be?" Emmett looked at me through his rear-view mirror and I looked right back at him as I answered in the best low voice that I could manage so far.

"My name is going to be Edward. Edward Cullen."

* * *

Again sorry for the wait! I have no logical excuse for not posting this chapter up within the past months. I've just been busy with school and homework and stuff…

I promise to try and post Chapter 3 within the last week of October or the first week of November.

**Please Review!**


End file.
